


Inhibitions lowered, truth revealed

by Erizee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Drinking, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, yes it is shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: "Hey, hey, Oswald, hey." Ed slurred and leaned into Oswald's shoulder. Oswald didn't even try to hide the grin forming on his face.Ed didn't wait for him to ask what he wanted. "I practised how to flirt. Wanna hear?"--After he interrupted Ed's and Isabella's date at the mansion, Oswald gets drunk to forget how terrible seeing them together made him feel. Ed joins him.





	Inhibitions lowered, truth revealed

**Author's Note:**

> You have to thank my friend for the terrible flirting.

Oswald took another swing of outrageously expensive wine. In his mind the scenery that had played out before him just mere hours ago kept repeating itself over and over again.   
That blonde idiot... The way she had dared to touch Ed like she had any right to, like he was _hers_... He had to use all his remaining willpower not to throw the bottle he was holding against the wall. The only thing that kept him from doing so were the remaining drops of alcohol inside.   
Instead, Oswald went to take another gulp.

Before he could act on that idea, the door to his bedroom opened and the least person he wanted and expected to see entered, a dreamy smile on his face.   
Oswald didn't say anything as Ed sat down beside him on the ground in front of his bed.   
"Today was wonderful. Don't you think?"   
Oswald grunted in response and took another sip. He definitely did not think so, but Ed could never know that. Not now, anyway.

"Where is Isabelle? Isn't she here?" His words came out slightly slurred, but Ed didn't seem to notice. He was probably too deep in thought about his precious _girlfriend_ , Oswald thought bitterly.   
"Her name is Isabella, but no. I sent her home. It's late and she needs her sleep. Besides, I'm eager to hear about your dinner."  
Oswald snorted. "It wasn't all that great. I met some creepy woman without a last name, got my suit ruined by some imbecile and didn't even get to drink my wine before the GCPD interrupted. Oh, and we all were almost poisoned."

Ed gaped at him. "What?? You almost died??" Oswald only shrugged. "I didn't. Besides, don't you have other things on your mind anyway?" "I mean.. yes, but that still doesn't mean I wouldn't care if you died! Who was it? I'll rip his head off!"   
Oswald bathed in the glorious feeling of Ed being angry on his behalf for a second. It had been all to long since Ed had last focussed all his attention solely on Oswald. Despite it being only a day since that blonde moron had appeared, the shift in Ed's loyalties was already noticeable. Oswald's insides twisted painfully every time he remembered that blissful smile Ed had worn when he had said he was in love. He was supposed to love Oswald, not her!

He handed the bottle over to Ed, who took a generous swig of wine before coughing violently and setting it down again.   
"That was definitely too much." He laughed through his cough. The bitter feeling in Oswald returned. Ed wasn't supposed to be happy without him, especially not after everything he had done to separate him and that blonde copy of his ex. Especially not after just hearing how Oswald had almost been killed just hours ago.   
It hurt, and Oswald knew he should feel happy for Ed, that he had found love even without him, but he just couldn't. It just hurt too much.

Ed took the bottle again, now carefully sipping the alcohol. "I also wanted to thank you, Oswald. For being such a great friend. I know Isabella is distracting me from work and from being there for you and I know you can't understand how I feel, but I promise I will be there for you more. Today was just.. it's still so fresh. We only just met, but it's like we were meant for each other. I promise, I won't let you get in a situation like today again, not if I can help it."  
Oswald immediately felt bad for his train of thought. How could he not be happy for Ed, the man he loved, after everything he had already done for him? He even promised to stay and that he would not let her distract him as much anymore. What more could someone ask for? Especially someone like him?

He forced himself to smile in response. The alcohol coursing through his veins made it easier. He wasn't fully drunk yet, but he was almost there.   
Taking one look at Ed, he knew his assumptions about his friend being a lightweight had been true. After just two sips, his cheeks already began to take on an inviting pink colour.

Less than half an hour and another empty bottle of wine later, both of them were definitely completely drunk.   
Ed was giggling about something he was muttering to himself and Oswald had trouble keeping his eyes open. Even to an expert in the area of drinking large quantities of alcohol at a time, four bottles of wine was too much.

"Hey, hey, Oswald, hey." Ed slurred and leaned into Oswald's shoulder. Oswald didn't even try to hide the grin forming on his face.   
Ed didn't wait for him to ask what he wanted. "I practised how to flirt. Wanna hear?"   
Oswald snorted and nodded, but quickly stopped. Everything was blurry and the movement of his head only added to that.

Ed cleared his throat and leaned back, grinning like an idiot. "Was your father a murderer? Because you're da bomb." Oswald broke out into laughter. He couldn't hold it back. And Ed just continued, like Oswald wasn't clinging to his sides from laughing so much. "Did you know I'm a plane?" Between his giggles, Oswald asked "why? Are you trying to land with me?"   
Ed pouted and crossed his arms. "You stole my line" "Don't you have one that works at least?"   
Ed grinned devilishly. "I do, actually." He broke out into another fit of giggles, but quickly calmed down.

Ed repositioned himself to sit across from Oswald.   
Suddenly, his hand was on Oswald's non-broken knee. Oswald swallowed thickly.   
"Can I park here?" Oswald sent Ed a questioning look. "Say no", he whispered.   
"No..?" What was Ed planning to- oh.   
His hand started traveling further up Oswald's thigh. "Then I guess I'll have to drive a little further."

Oswald's breath hitched. He had definitely not expected this.   
He swallowed hard but Ed didn't stop or even slow down. Only when his hand was lying at the juncture of Oswald's hip did he stop moving.

When the hand on Oswald's hip didn't move away, he looked up at Ed, cheeks burning red.   
What he saw made his heart flutter violently. Ed was staring at him. Not at his eyes or even his own hand that for some reason still hadn't moved away from Oswald's hip. He was staring at a point slightly below with, for the lack of a better word, hunger.

"Ed, I-" Oswald never got to finish his sentence. Before he could get out a single more word, Ed suddenly moved forward, catching Oswald off-guard.

Their lips touched for less than a second before Oswald pulled away already. He gaped at Ed, covering his own lips in shock.  
 _Did that really just happen??_  
Ed smiled at Oswald, his eyes glazed over from the amount of alcohol he had drunk. He scooted closer to his friend and cupped his face in his hands.

In moments like these, it pays best to have a clear mind. It prevents misunderstandings, regret and makes sure you don't do things you will definitely regret in the morning.   
As it was, neither of the two men had a clear mind at this point.

Oswald made no move to fight, couldn't even consider it as Ed leaned in again, this time capturing his lips for real.   
It was everything Oswald had dreamed of, and more. Despite both their inexperience the kiss soon became more intimate, their lips moving intently against each other.   
Oswald suppressed a tiny sound at the back of his throat as Ed's tongue lightly touched his own.

Even though his heart and body screamed at Oswald not to do it, he finally pushed Ed away.   
He couldn't have him. Ed still had a girlfriend. If Oswald had any say on the matter they would have been long over, her body preferably rotting somewhere, but he didn't. He had tried to break them up, but it had been no use. Ed had chosen her, not him.   
The thought burned a hole in Oswald's chest.

"You need to leave, Ed." His voice was still slurred, but Oswald deliberately spoke slowly to make sure Ed would hear and understand what he was saying.   
Ed shook his head, frowning. "I like being here. With you." Oh how much did Oswald wish none of them was drunk and that blonde imposter would never have existed. Everything would be so very much easier.   
Oswald stood up and pulled Ed up with him. "You don't know what you're saying. You're with Isabelle, remember? And we're both drunk. You're not in the right state of mind to make decisions."

Ed just shrugged and smiled, leaning in again. Their lips touched again, this time only for a second until Ed pulled away. "We won't be drunk tomorrow, can we make a decision then?"   
Seeing nothing wrong with that, Oswald nodded and smiled back. It was hard not to, with the way Ed looked at him like he was the center of his whole world, and the implications Ed's proposal included.

"Goodnight, Oswald."  
"Goodnight, Ed."  
Ed left for the night, leaving Oswald alone in his room, euphoric and full of exitement for the next day.

-

The next morning, Oswald came downstairs for breakfast with a terrible, alcohol induced headache. Popping two aspirin, he paced around the dinner table full of delicious food, too anxious of Ed's reaction once he would finally come down.

"Good morning, Oswald." Ed's voice was much more gruff than usual. Oswald turned to him, expectantly. Now he could finally be open about his feelings towards Ed. He knew Ed felt the same way he did, he had to! There was no need to wait needlessly. That had only ruined his confession last time. Oswald wouldn't let it now.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. "What happened last night?"

And just like that, all Oswald's hopes were washed down the drain once again.   
"Y-you don't remember?" "No.. well, parts of it. I remember I went to your room and we drank a bit, but after that it gets blurry."

It was just like last time. Why did it always have to be this way? Why could everyone find their true love, confess their feelings and have them returned, except for him??

Oswald didn't answer Ed's question. What good would it do? How could Ed believe him? Had Oswald not remembered it like it was happening in that exact moment, he wouldn't believe it either.   
Instead, he let Ed talk his ear off about the last subject he wanted to hear about in such a positive light after what happened the night before.

"I'll visit Isabella soon, if that's alright. I settled all your appointments for today, you don't need me for any of them. I won't stay too long though, don't worry. Oh! I need your advice on something. Do you think I should make Isabella breakfast or dinner before she leaves for her conference in a few days? I have considered both and breakfast seems like the favourable option to me, but what do you think?"  
Oswald shrugged and noncommittaly sipped his drink. Non-alcoholic this time.

Ed left soon after for his second date with that woman.   
On the outside, Oswald had done his very best to seem like the best friend Ed thought him. He tried to make suggestions when Ed asked him instead of throwing his plate against the wall, he smiled only a little bitterly when Ed told him about how beautiful Isabella was and he even wished him good luck on his date.   
On the inside, Oswald was boiling with rage. How dare this idiot push herself between him and Ed?? How dare she use up all of Ed's attention when he would be much better off with Oswald, who _actually_ understood him?? Especially now, after what happened last night?

His rage had been an ever-present quantity during the past day, ever since that woman had entered their life, but now it was different.   
Before last night, all Oswald had had was the pain of knowing his feelings would never be returned. Now, everything had changed. He knew for a fact Ed felt like he did. His relationship wouldn't last long. Oswald would make damn sure of it.   
All he needed was an opportunity, a fight or a disagreement between the lovebirds.

It was only a matter of time. All Oswald had to do was wait, and their relationship would fall apart on its own, maybe with a little help on his part.

Oswald grinned and sipped from his glass. This was far from over.


End file.
